Tooth whitening has become very popular over the past few years. More and more consumers are choosing to whiten their teeth. Options for tooth whitening include toothpastes, mouthrinses, chewing gums, in-office bleaching, and most commonly tooth whitening solutions used with a tray obtained either over-the-counter or from a dentist. Tooth whitening products using a strip of material in combination with a chemical whitening active are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,906, the substance of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a tooth whitening product comprising a strip of material formed from a water hydratable polymer and a tooth whitening agent. While these whitening products may function for their intended purpose, there is continuing desire to improve the handling and aesthetics of these tooth whitening products.